Polar Opposites
by lizzietish13
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. AU. Jake's little sister Madison and her best friend Lexi go to La Push after being expelled. While there, Jake imprints on Lexi as Paul imprints on Madi. Better summary inside. JakexOC PaulxOC
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be nice and please review! I tried to make it the best I could. ****Also a special thanks for bookluver321 for writing this story with me, I couldn't have done it with out you! So with that, let's move onto the story!**

**Summary: The story takes place after Breaking Dawn. Alternate Universe. Jake's little sister Madison and her best friend Lexi Hunter get expelled from their elite boarding school, Gallagher Acamedy, in New York City. With no place to go, they choose their only possible option, to move back to La Push, Washington where Jake imprints on Lexi and Paul imprints on Madi. Unfortunately, Lexi doesn't want Jake to imprint on her because she does not want to be forced to love someone and she doesn't know if the feelings are genuine.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight; or sadly Taylor Lautner or Alex Meraz who we sadly do not have hidden in our closet. =( Also we only own, our original characters based on ourselves, Alexandra "Lexi" Hunter (lizzietish13) and Madison "Madi" Black (bookluver321). We also own Gallagher Academy's principal Richard "Dick, Rich, Mr. T, T-ster" Torres.**

* * *

"You put _my car_ on the _roof!_" Gallagher Academy's headmaster, Richard Torres shouted at his most troublemaking student, Alexandra "Lexi" Hunter.

Meanwhile, the offender sat on the edge of his desk. Her long jet black hair fell over her shoulders in tasseled curls. Her bangs fell right out of her emerald green eyes as she leaned her head to the left and pouted her perfect princess pout. Her manicured nails rested on her long legs that started from her neck and rested off the desk. Today, she was wearing a tight emerald green belly shirt that showed a bit of her mid-drift and ended right above her diamond stud belly button ring. Her shirt was hidden behind her usual badass black cropped motorcycle jacket that matched her motorcycle boots and dark grey mini skirt. With her looks and her attitude, she was one of the most desirable girls in Gallagher Academy making her every guys desire and every girls envy.

"I'm sorry. You're car looked fun to tear down and reconstruct. So I _happened_ to move it to the roof as it just _happened_ to have a massive downpour soaking the inside of your brand new convertible. I can't control the weather. Who do you think I am; Mother Nature? Dick, look at it this way…it's just a very important lesson learned. Let's just move on and put this whole messy business behind us and just forget about it." Lexi, sighed as she said her excuse. After she finished, she jumped up and started to head out the door as she questioned, "So see you Monday for my detention, Dick?"

As she was walking out the door, Richard yelled at her, "NOT. SO. FAST."

Knowing that she was caught, Lexi sighed deeply as she turned around and went to sit on a chair facing his desk. Once she sat, Mr. Torres began again, "You have gone too far this time! First, from destroying Mr. Harrison's classroom, pulling the fire alarm, and painting the walls with graffiti; but this is the last straw!"

Trying to dig herself out of the hole she tumbled into, she once again tried to talk herself out of trouble, "Look, I know there are some things I've done that I'm not proud of…wait, I take that back. But still, we could work this out right Dick…Rich…Richard…Mr. T…T-ster?

* * *

Later that day, as Lexi walked towards her room with a calm disposition, she met up with her partner in crime, Madison "Madi" Black. Madi and she had been best friends since the first day they met in 6th grade history. Madison was one of the nicest and smartest girls in school also making her one of the most attractive. Just like Lexi, Madi too was the object of every man's fantasy and every girls spite. Although the two were best friends, they looked like complete opposites. Madison had deep russet skin and long black hair that was usually held in a high ponytail. She had chocolate brown eyes and a curvy figure that most girls would kill to have.

As she saw her best friend, she strode over to her in her black mini skirt that swayed perfectly around her waist. She also adorned a white camisole underneath a grey sweater that had sleeves that was pushed up to her elbows. When she spotted Lexi, she immediately rushed over and asked worriedly, "So what happened?"

Sheepishly, Lexi responded with a hopeful grin, "Well, we get to go on an extended vacation and the best part is…it never ends!"

Hearing Lexi's exclamation, Madison grew wary of her friend, as she suspiciously asked, "What did you do?"

"I might have said A and B. And Dick might have said C and D, and it ended with you and me…getting expelled; yay!" Alexandra replied hesitatingly worried about Madison's anger. She had seen Madison blow up once and it was not a pretty sight to see.

"What?" Madison screamed aloud. At her shout, every eye in the hallway turned to the two beautiful girls.

As Madison calmed down slightly, Lexi replied sarcastically, "Hey. I thought you were the smart one. It _means,_ pack your bags because we're going to La Push baby!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Thanks for reading and again please review! More coming soon but for that's it for Polar Opposites! The next chapter should be coming within the next week! Oh and thanks to bookluver321 for typing this because of my inability to type anything but my name and these authors notes. Alright see you soon!

**~lizzietish13**

**~bookluver321**

**P.S. Also, if anyone has any ideas on where I can find Taylor Lautner and Alex Meraz and be able to hold them in captivity please let me know! Review if you have any ideas for us!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **

**BooBoo33: No it's not a crossover between Gallagher Academy we just liked the name and decided to use it for our stories.**

**bananafreak97: Thanks for the kind review.**

**Brookieo: Thanks for the first review. And it's cool that you want to use the names Alex and Leo we appreciate the honor. We also agree they are extremely awesome names.**

**All your kind reviews made us so excited, so excited that lizzietish13 fell off her chair in a joyful laughing fit, TWICE. Since we were hard at work as all our ideas came out during the rain, we have decided to update again! So here without further ado this is the next installment of Polar Opposites. Enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight sadly that Prestigious honor still remains' with Stephanie Meyer, however I am trying to buy it off her but she keeps declining. Don't worry Stephanie I don't give up that easily –smiles evilly :)**

_Previously: Alexandra "Lexi" Hunter, the soon to be juvenile delinquent got expelled from the elite boarding school, otherwise known as Gallagher Academy, and dragged her best friend Madison "Madi" Black down with her. Without any other options they decided to head to La Push, Washington, Ya baby!_

After a gruesome day of emptying out their shared dorm room, Lexi and Madi slowly trudge down the hill towards the gates of Gallagher Academy, never stepping in there ever again. As they reached the gates, they saw Lexi's father's silver Audi R8. Suddenly the front window rolled down, Professor Geoffrey Hunter pulled his sleek black sunglasses down as he commanded shortly, "Get in."

The two girls climbed into the car as he stepped out and placed their luggage into the trunk. Not long after they had pulled away from the gleaming black gates and the academy, did Lexi's father begin his tirade as he roared, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Lexi replied nonchalantly from the back seat as she shrugged, "Well…I had to do something to make this school year less suckish and drop dead boring. I swear some of the ghosts that wandered the halls had a better time than I did."

"Oh and I suppose pulling fire alarms, painting the walls, and trashing a teacher's classroom wasn't enough for you!" Geoffrey continued to lecture. Lexi's trouble making schemes had gone too far this time to be ignored.

Chuckling under her breath at her father's serious attitude, Lexi pretended to think for a moment before she responded, "Hmm…Yeah pretty much."

Sighing, her father said distressed, "We're lucky Principal Torres didn't file a law suit."

"Psh, Dicky doesn't have the guts." Alexandra said laughing aloud. As she was snickering, she noticed her father's face in the mirror before she changed the course of what she was saying and instead replied with, "I mean, yeah we're _really_ lucky."

"What am I going to do with you Alexandra?" He questioned rhetorically. He knew that no matter how hard he or anyone else tried, no one could completely buffer her attitude or persuade her to do something she did not want to. There was only one person on the planet who could attempt to quell her rebellious attitude, and that girl was sitting in the car with them at the very moment. As he glanced toward her in his rear view mirror, he questioned, "What would she do without you Madison? I know, without you she'd probably be in prison for at least half-a-dozen reasons."

Snorting, at her father's ridiculous over exaggeration she shouted, "Hey! I'm not _that_ bad!"

Unfortunately, her traitorous best friend contradicted her by laughing at her and saying, "Sure you're not. Whatever floats your boat Lex."

As they finally, arrived at the airport, Madison called her dad, Billy Black, to let him know that she was on her way home. Five hours later, the plane finally landed in Seattle, Washington. As they stepped off the terminal and into the main waiting area, Madison saw two familiar faces. "Uncle Charlie, Daddy!"

Although despite her joyful hello, Billy's face remained in a hard line. She knew he was mad because the set of his shoulders. Even though her father was in a wheel chair his shoulders were set high and tense like the rest of his russet body. She peeked at his face and saw that his brows were furrowed angrily and the chocolate eyes that she received from him were hardened and glaring daggers at her. Lastly his mouth was pressed into a thin strait line. He was wearing a red plaid lumberjack shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers. His long hair was splayed over his back as her uncle rolled him over to the trio.

Charlie adorned his usual police attire that held in his beer belly gut. He did not look as serious as his best friend, especially since, he had a large smile at seeing Madi. His short tussled brown hair fell into thick curls on top of his head. As they strolled over, Professor Hunter immediately told them of the situation. He also mentioned that he had to return to New York so that he could request the paperwork to transfer to community college in Seattle. Hearing that, Billy graciously offered that Lexi stay in Madi's room until his return. Once everything was settled, Mr. Hunter said his goodbyes before returning on a plane to the big apple.

Throughout the entire car ride home, Lexi and Madi received another lecture from Billy and Charlie. This time, there were no witty remarks as they sat in awkward silence as they listened to Billy say "I'm very disappointed in you girls."

Once they finally arrived back at the house, Billy let Madi know that they would "talk later". Meanwhile, as he and Charlie drove back to the Swan residence to watch the baseball game, Lexi and Madi took a walk around the beach. As they walked through the warm sand, they ended up traveling up to wear Madison knew people did cliff diving. As they reached the top of the hill, Alexandra shouted at the top of her lungs, "Yes! We are here! La Push! Baby!"

Turning to her, Madison replied with mirth shining in her eyes, "You do know you embarrass me right?"

"Of course that's the point of a friendship, duh!" Lexi replied with a large grin.

"Well then I guess we must be best friends." Madison laughed smartly, matching Lexi's huge beam.

You got that right! You see there's the smart girl I know!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for everything! I will try my best to update as soon as possible!**

**Once again I have to thank my fabulous best friend bookluver321 for helping me write this story and also for her being the designated person to type this fantabulous-(i invented that word my self thank you very much, and i am trying to geth that made into an actual word. lol) because I can't type to save my life!**

**Again if you have heard any news about where I can find Taylor Lautner and Alex Meraz so I can chain them to my closet please let me know!**

**Fairwell for now but I assure you I WILL be BACK Hasta La Vista BABY!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: So we know we haven't updated in a while but, here's a new chapter for you to read. For the record, we still don't own Stephanie Meyer's Twilight or regrettably Taylor Lautner or Alex Meraz (Yummy Alex Meraz-bookluver321). I'd like to own Justin Bieber though. (In the background bookluver321 gags).**

* * *

After their walk on the beach, Madi and Lexi returned back home to the Black residence. As they strolled through the door, Madison let out a shout to alert her family that she was home. As he heard his sister yell, Jake, who was resting on the couch, sat up and looked at her confused as he quizzed her, "Hey aren't you like three months too early? It's only March."

"Yeah; I would've come home in June, had it not been for someone." Madi's eyes narrowed as she responded condescendingly. Noticing that her brother was just wearing a pair of brown cutoff shorts that hung just below his waist she added, "And where the hell is your shirt? We _DO NOT_ need to see that."

"Hey! It's not my fault!" Lexi piped up innocently.

Hearing the remark from behind her, she turned to glare at her best friend, "_You_ put his _car on the roof!_"

Snickering, Alexandra said, "Well it's your fault! You should've stopped me!"

Madison rolled her eyes as she murmured something about going to find her father. As she stormed away, Lexi giggled at her friend's antics. Walking towards the handsome guy in the room, she introduced herself, "Sorry for your sister's _rude_ introductions. I'm Lexi Hunter."

Meanwhile, Jacob could not help but stare at Lexi. It felt as if all the bonds that were holding him to the earth were suddenly cut. But there were new bonds that held him; and all of those strands came from her. As he stared at her wide eyed, he was stunned at how beautiful she looked with her long black hair and emerald eyes. Gazing into Lexi's eyes he felt himself melting, as he whispered back, "Hi."

* * *

That night as Alexandra was asleep in Madison's bed since she was not used to the time difference, Madi and Jacob sat in their pajama's watching television. Madison was wearing a pair of red and white polka dot shorts and one of Jake's old black sweatshirts. Next to her, Jake was wearing a pair of grey basketball shorts and a white tank top. The two sat on the couch just spending brother-sister time as they watched The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl. As Taylor Lautner came on the screen, Madi sighed dreamily as she dazedly said, "Taylor Lautner was sooo cute when he was a little kid."

"So what happened to him?" Her brother responded snarky.

After Jake insulted Taylor, Madi hit him in his stomach. Unfortunately, she was not ready for the hard impact. As she cringed, she asked, "Ouch! What are you made of, rocks?"

Chuckling at his sister's remark, he smirked, "Something like that."

"Freaking werewolves" Madison mumbled under her breath.

Jake sighed as he heard his sister's comment. He realized that this was as good as a time as ever to tell her about what had happened that afternoon. Hoping for a good reaction, Jake started tentatively, "Speaking of that…remember the legends about imprinting?"

Still watching the movie, Madi asked absentmindedly, "Yeah isn't that the reason why everyone thinks Leah is a heartless bitch, which I don't agree with by the way."

"Yeah," Jake snorted at his sister's obvious remark, as he continued, "Well, I kind of…imprinted."

That caught Madi's attention as she sat up and stared at Jake with wide eyes. She could not believe her brother waited until now to tell her about his imprint. Shocked, she asked rapidly, "What? On who?"

"Don't be mad…" her brother stalled.

Confused, the youngest Black furrowed her eyebrows as she inquired why she would be mad. Wincing to prepare himself for his little sister's hopefully positive response, Jake told her, "I sort of imprinted on Lexi."

Madison's eyes widened even more as she squealed happily and started bouncing up and down on the couch. Jake stared at her baffled as he wondered, "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? Now we'll really be sisters! Yay!" Madi replied as she beamed largely.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Madi was freaking out about her brother's attraction to her best friend, outside two car doors slammed shut. Rachel and Paul were in a heated debate that could be heard from inside. Madi and Jake heard Paul scream at their older sister, "Rachel! What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fix it! I just want everything to go back to normal!" Rachel yelled back at her ex-boyfriend.

Paul sighed deeply as he explained, "Well I can't help the way I feel!"

"'The way you feel?' Is this about some girl?" Rachel asked scornfully as she glared at him.

Paul sighed once more at Rachel. He was tired of her constant badgering. They had been trying to make their relationship work but these past few months were absolute torture for him. She was always so overbearing and jealous that he needed space. "No, I just don't feel that way or you anymore."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes as she turned on her heel and sprinted inside. As Paul caught the glistening in her eyes as she turned away, he ran after her. The two passed Jake and Madi on the couch as they ran to Rachel's room. The duo on the couch could hear them arguing in the bedroom. Turning her head upward from where it rested on her older brother's shoulder, Madi queried, "What happened to them? I thought they were going to get married after two years."

"Yeah, so did Rachel. Unfortunately, Paul had other plans." Jake answered sarcastically.

Their conversation was cut off as one of the subjects of their talk came storming into the room. Paul was wearing a brown t-shirt with the sleeves cut off along with a pair of black cut off shorts. As he ran a hand through his short cropped black hair Jake said rhetorically, "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Yeah, Rachel's being such a…" Paul trailed off as he turned around to stare at the pair, or more like the girl sitting. As he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, he knew at that moment that he would do anything for her; that he would be anything for her. All he wanted in life was to make her happy. He even realized that he would gladly die for her.

Jake looked at Paul then at Madi and then back towards Paul as he figured out what had just occured. Grasping that Paul had just imprinted on his little sister, he started shaking with uncontrollable anger. Madi immediately jumped up feeling the vibrations that Jake was giving off and commanded, " Calm down. What is it?"

Jake simply ignored his baby sister and screeched " PAUL. OUTSIDE. NOW!"

As soon as the two exited the front door, Jake shouted, "How could you imprint on _my_ sister?"

"What do you me to do? Apologize?" Paul questioned sardonically.

Glaring at him even more, Jake replied angrily, "No! Undo the imprint!"

"I can't undo it!" Paul argued back.

Jake's eyes narrowed even more as he stared at him hardened, and said, "Try; starting now!"

"Oh, why don't you try undoing your imprint," Paul retorted. Seeing surprise flutter across Jake's face momentarily before it was replaced with anger once more, Paul continued, "I was outside during your conversation. I heard the entire thing. Besides it's the same thing, you imprinted on your sister's best friend. I imprinted on my best friend's sister."

Jake stood speechless as he continued to stare at Paul. Without coming up with a response, Jake pushed past Paul walking up the porch to his house as he turned around briefly and added, "For the record, we're _not_ best friends."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey people bookluver321 and I been so busy and we didn't get a chance to hang out until today. =] Anyway, props to Dane Cook for giving us the word "snarky". As he advised we looked it up using "Google magic." Thanks to bookluver321 for, as always her amazing typing skills. And thanks for all the wonderful people who took the time to review. Until next time, please be kind and review.

**~lizzietish13**

**~bookluver321 **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey people whats up! Sorry we haven't updated in awhile Bookluver 321 and I have been so busy getting ready for school.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or Alex Meraz or Taylor Lautner and im still nworking on own Justin Bieber which I've gooten considerably closer to doing.**

* * *

The next morning when Lexi woke up it was still dark out. Rolling over in the bed, she noticed Madi sleeping right net to her. As she sat up she tapped Madison's shoulder as she whispered, "Madi...Madi...MADI WAKE UP!"

Madi, shot up confused and asked half-asleep, "Huh? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just I'm hungry." Lexi responded nonchalantly.

"Huh? What time is it?" Madi inquired as she came back to consciencousness. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, and turned back to her best friend as she rubed the sleep out of her eyes and said, "Why'd you wake me up? It's 6:00 IN THE MORNING!."

"Well that means it's 9:00 in New York and that's the time Dicky usually comes looking for me." Lexi replied smartly.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Madison crawled out of bed and headed towards the kitchen with Alexandra in tow, After deciding on scrambled eggs and pancakes for breakfast, Madi started as she began to prepare their meal, "So I noticed some sparks between you and Jake yesterday."

Lexi blushed slightly as her eyes turned downcast and murmured, "So..."

"So what do you think of my brother?" Madison questioned as she flipped the pancakes.

"Um...he's cool." Lexi tried to answer cooly. Unfortunately, her best friend knew her better than that. As Madison glanced over her shoulder to look at Lexi momentarily, as Alexandra cracked under her disbelieving stare. "Okay, so he's really hot and he has the cutest eyes and the strongest muscles and...what?"

Madi who had just brought their food over to the counter, smirked and said, "Nothing."

Ignoring her friend Lexi decided to just start eating. Meanwhile two rooms away, Jake, who had just come home from patrol, smiled as he heard the entire conversation between the two girls.

That evening as Jake, Madi, and Lexi were watching television Jake invited the duo to a bonfire that was happening later. Excited, the girls jumped up and rushed to Madison's bedroom to get ready. Lexi decided to wear a pair of black ripped skiny jeans, knee length leather boots, an ivory one shoulder shirt, partnered with her signature black leather jackets. As for Madi she chose to go for a pair of brown shorts, white tank top, and an open baby blue and black plaid t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Along with that, she wore a pair of light blue high top converses.

As for hair and make-up, Lexi put her hair up in a messy ballerina bun that was ties with an emerald ribbon to match her eyes. Meanwhile, Madi curled her hair into ringlests. For their make-up Madison went with a natural look that made her eyes pop. Unliker her friend, Alexandra simply put on a hint of gray eye liner.

As they exited the bedroom two hours later, Jake was waiting for the pair by the door. As they approached him, he was stunned by how beautiful Lexi looked. Snapping himself out of his daze, the trio made their way to Jake's rabbit so they could head to the bonfire.

After they arrived, Madison noticed Charlie standing over by her dad with his arm wrapped aroud Sue Clearwater. Confused Madi whispered to Jake, "Hey, why is Uncle Charlie here?"

"Well he's dating Sue, so why wouldn't he be here?" Jake shrugged.

Madi looked at her oder brother shocked as she mumbled under her breath, "But what about the secret."

"Um, about that...well I sorta spilled the beans to Charlie awhile ago already." Jake said sheepishly. As he saw his sister's eyes harden, he quickly explained, "It was to help Bella."

"Oh please don't tell me your still pining over that-" Madi muttured angrily before she was cut off by Jacob.

"Don't say it, it's not nice." Jake said quickly once he realized where his sister was going.

Murumring something about catching up with them later, Madison ran off to find the two guys that she had grown up with in La Push. As for Lexi and Jake, Jake decided to introduce Lexi to all the members of the pack.

Meanwhile, after saying hello to several people, Madi finally found the objects of her search. Seeing Collin first, she shouted his name as she ran to hug him. Noticing Brady next to him she literally jumped into his arms and kissed him. Brady was completely taken aback to seeing his girlfriend of three months, but nevertheless kissed her back.

Meanwhile, a couple of feet away, Paul had seen the whole interaction between the two. He could feel anger sweeping through him like lava from a volcano. He could feel his body shake slightly with tremors as he crushed the soda can he had in his hand. As the tremors intensified he felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder. As he peeked out of the corner of his eye, he saw his best friend Jared, telling him to calm down. Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes as the violent vibrations finally stopped.

As he opened his eyes once again, he saw Madison and Brady pulling away from each other due to the wolf whistles they were receiving. Madi's cheeks flushed slightly as her eyes shined brightly. Once again he felt jealousy course through his veins. He whished he could be the guy making Madison Black feel that way. In the meantime, trying to settle everyone down and wanting to get the night rolling, Billy called everyone to order.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to review I love you so so so much! Thanks to bookluver 321 for typing with your magic fingers luv you lots chica =] PLease review everyone please Maya and i Have worked really hard on this and it really makes us feel appreciated when you review.**

**~Lizzietish13**

**~Bookluver 321**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or alex meraz or taylor lautner even though i would lovve to own them and have them chained in my closet yummy!**

* * *

As soon as everyone was seated and quieted down, as they gathered around the bonfire Billy began his introduction to the legends, "There are two main legends on how we came to be. The first is the story of the spirit warriors. Kaheleha was the first spirit warrior that we can recall, but he was not the first spirit warrior to our tribe. Kaheleha and his warriors were fierce protectors of the tribe. They protected the tribe by having their spirits leave their bodies while their wives watched over them. There spirits would use the elements against there enemies. Its is believed that animals could see the warriors and understand them and they would use the animals to reek havoc. This in turn caused there enemies to run away frightened believing that our land was a haunted place. Eventually word spread about the mighty spirit warriors and they made treaties with the Hohs and the Makahs."

As Lexi was completely absorbed in Madison's father's story, she couldn't help but think about how much her dad would love to be here listening to the old tribal legends. As she briefly glanced around the fire, she noticed that Madi's "Uncle Charlie" was sitting next to Billy with his arm wrapped around a woman who had short black hair and looked to be like one of the natives. Sitting next to the pair was the couple that Jake had introduced her to earlier, Leah and Embry, Lexi recalled. Moving on, she saw Jake's other best friend, Quil with the most adorable five year old in his lap. She was wearing a pair of blue shorts and a light purple shirt. Her hair was up in two pigtails and her eyes drooped drowsily as she tried to fight the oncoming sleep.

Sitting next to her were two of the four Black children. On one side sat the guy, no man, that she had a steady ongoing crush on. As she watched the way the fire danced off his skin, she felt a heat rise in her cheeks. Quickly turning away she looked back at Billy; although out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a small smirk appear on his face. On the other side of her sat her best friend well technically it was her best friend's boyfriend. The youngest Black sat in Brady's warm arms as he pecked soft kisses up and down her neck.

Focusing back on Billy, she realised that the legends were finished. Next to her, Jake whispered to her "Let's go, I need to tell you something."

The two of them walked a couple of feet away towards the spot on the cliffs where Madi had taken her a couple of days previously. As Jacob stared right into her eyes, she knew this conversation would change her life forever. Taking a deep breath Lexi started, "Well the legends were pretty cool."

"Yeah, I know. Well look there's something I have to tell you." Jake began tenatively, "They're true."

Alexandra stared at him seriously for a couple of seconds before she couldn't handle it and exploded in laughter as she chuckled, "You can't be serious. Oh yeah, real funny. Which one of you came up with this prank?"

Jake reeled back in shock as if someone had slapped him. He couldn't believe she didn't believe him. Nevertheless he tried to convince her. Meanwhile, as Jacob pulled Lexi away, Brady and Madi had the same idea. Both of them were desperate for some alone time since it had been three months since they had seen each other. As they walked a little ways away, they turned to each other. As Brady gazed into Madison's chocolate doe eyes, he knew he could stay like that forever as he whispered, "I love you."

A large grin broke out on Madi's face as she returned the sentiment equally. Jumping into Brady's arms she kissed him full on the mouth as he pulled her closer to him. Up where the rest of the pack stood, Paul could no longer contain his anger. Everyone backed away from him as he morphed into a huge gray and silver wolf. This action caused a domino effect as pandemonium occurred.

Nearby, where Alexandra and Jake were standing, Lexi felt her heart almost jump out of her chest as she saw the huge horse sized dog. Realizing what the massive russet man said was true she turned to him with accusing eyes as she questioned rhetorically, "So you're one of them?"

Jake's eyes turned downcast as Lexi received her answer, "I just can't deal with this...stay...just stay away from me."

As she ran off, Jacob looked up hurt as he sprinted off after her trying to stop her so he could just explain everything to her. In the meantime, Jared, Sam, Embry, and Collin all phased to try and control Paul from attacking the newly phased Brady. Once Sam was phased he issued the Alpha order to Paul. _'Paul stop!'_

_'No way! I've had to watch this son of a bitch all night with his hands all over Madi. Let me at him.' Paul said angrily._

All the wolves who heard Paul's rant in his head were confused as to why he cared so much about Madison until they realised he imprinted on her. All of the chaos stopped at once as this realisation came upon them. In the meantime all Brady could do was glance at Madi, who's shocked eyes looked surprised and confused, before glancing at Paul's hardened eyes who had fixated on her shocked and heartbroken.

* * *

**A/N: special thanks to bookluver321 for doing all of the typing because I am completly typing impaired=]**

**Love you lots people and please review we would most definately appreciate it thanks so much**

**~lizzietish13**

**~bookluver321**


End file.
